Save Me Again (a skylox sequel)
by PercyJacksonLover03
Summary: 'If you ever want to see him alive, then you better start looking'. I crumpled the note in my hand and threw it at the wall. This guy was going to pay for what he did to me, and for what he did to him. I picked up the note I threw. 'Better Hurry'. Rated M for possible violence, swearing, and or rape. TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Hello there Everyone! Welcome to Fright Night! Just kidding, but if you haven't seen that movie, you should. But for real, welcome to Save Me Again! I'm telling you now this is not the first chapter. This is more like a prologue, a info on what to expect. Speaking of which, this story, fan fiction, whatever you want to call it, will be a bit more rough. I can tell you now, there will most likely be rape scenes at some point, and there will definitely be some violence in this sequel. And if your wondering what this story will be about, I already gave you a hint. Look at the title. Save Me Again. That's all i'm telling you. For now. :) And, to give you guys a bit of a kick, here is a extended version of the bio for this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

_If you ever want to see him alive, then you better start looking, cause time's a ticking, and it's running out fast. Better Hurry_. I crumpled the note in my hand and threw it at the wall. This guy was going to pay for what he did to me, and for what he did to him. I was going to find him, even if it was the last thing I did. But when I did find him, I was going to kill him. Kill him for all the pain he's caused to us. I walked over to where I threw the note at and picked it up. _**Better** **Hurry.**_

* * *

**OMG! What will happen? Who was this mysterious person, and what was he talking about? Find out soon in the first chapter to, Save Me Again.**

**-PJLover03**


	2. Chapter 1

***walks onto stage* Hello everybody, to the grand re-opening of FanFiction Central! (that what i'm gonna call the official PJLover fan-base) Today, were back with the release of the very first chapter of Save Me Again, the sequel to I'll Stand by You! Today, were gonna start this bitch up! Were gonna keep things cool for a bit, but don't worry, shit is gonna go down! (if you're wondering like the intro is like this, just imagine a drunk club announcer) Alright, without further ado, let's do this thing!  
**

* * *

**Sky's P.O.V**

I woke up on, once again, a really overcast day. I couldn't really complain over something as small as the weather. You see, about 2 weeks ago, my life finally got better, when my current mother/ guardian, Alethea **(yes, that is a girl's name)**, adopted me, saving me from the horror that was my father. He had attacked both my and my boyfriend, Ty, and tried to kill me. But thankfully, I was somehow able to take him down. But he apparently got away, and the police were having no luck with finding and arresting him. The most I could hope for was that he somehow got killed by some other force of life.

But, ever since then, I've been living with my new mom, and things have been pretty good. Me and Ty have been going to school and all that. We'll soon be on break considering it's gonna be Thanksgiving soon. But nothings really been that different. I was gonna meet up with Ty later, but that's all for today. But for some reason I felt at unease. I shrugged it off and went inside the bathroom to take a shower. As I took of my shirt, I looked at the massive bruise I still had from when a jock from school at beaten me so bad I fell into a month long coma. Come to think of it, I haven't seen the two jocks or the group of sluts around lately. But even if I did, I wouldn't have to worry. My mom had convinced me to start going to the gym to get some exercise so A.) I wouldn't become a fat-ass, and B.) so that I would be able to defend myself. So I had been going to the gym for the past 2 weeks now, and was getting a bit buffed up. So I knew I would be somewhat prepared. I turned on the water to the shower and stepped in. 'Wonder if anythings gonna happen today', I thought to myself. I had to always be prepared, because if I wasn't, I could get myself into a whole other mess than the one I was already in.

**Ty's P.O.V**

I walked downstairs from my room to come down and eat breakfast. Today me and Sky were going to the park, just to hang out. We were always kinda, on edge, I guess you could say. We have been ever since the incident with Sky's father. But, he had a wonderful mother now to make sure he was safe. As for me, my moms were over protective to the max ever since they heard about what had happened at that park. But we were re-visiting that park with both Radha and Blaze to try to make up for that day we were supposed to hang out together but it got ruined. So were gonna try again, and hopefully nothing will go bad this time. Hopefully.

As I ate, I thought Sky. He had been becoming more and more muscular ever since he had started going to the gym. I didn't understand why he called me the guy of our relationship. But then again, he was always the more happy and giggly **(is that even a word?)** person. I finished eating and went back upstairs to get ready for the park. Who knows, maybe we'll actually be able to have some fun this time around, and not almost die.

* * *

**This chapter sucked, I know. But I tried to do a intro chapter to kinda explain what had been going on. So I apologize to all if you listening/reading here live at FanFiction Central. But do not worry, my children, things will get exciting by Chapter 3 GUARANTEED. *cue evil laugh* But anyways guys, thanks for reading! IF you like the chapter, be sure to favorite and review! BUt anyways guys, thanks for reading, love you long time, and I'll see you guys later! :)**

**-PJLover03**


	3. Chapter 2

***walks onto stage* Welcome back everybody! I hope you're having a wonderful night at FanFiction Central tonight! I was asked to announce that drinks are h****alf off tonight until 11:00, so get them while you can! But other than that, were back tonight with another chapter of Save Me Again! What will happen this time. Park. -.- But yeah, I hope you all enjoy! 3**

* * *

**Sky's P.O.V**

I walked out of my room as I heard someone ring the doorbell. When I opened it, I saw my wonderful boyfriend, Ty, standing at the door, holding a very cute little teddy bear in his hands. He smiled at me and handed me the teddy bear. "AWW!", I cooed. not just the fact that the teddy bear was cute, but that it was cute that he had gotten it for me. I went over to him and gave him a huge hug. He hugged back while saying, "You're welcome", in a strained voice. Probably because I was squeezing him very tightly. I let go of him and gave him a small peck on the lips. He grinned and offered me the teddy bear again. I giggled and took it. "I would say thank you, but I think I just did.", I told him,. He laughed. But then, for some random reason, Blaze and Radha jump out of no where and start screaming. Ty gets startled and clings on to my arm hard. The two girls begin laughing at his reaction, and he blushes. To save him from embarrassment, I tried to look scared and walked over to him and held on to him tight. "Save me Ty. Protect me from the scary girls", I said in the cutest voice I could muster. Both Blaze and Radha began cooing and awwing and all that stuff. I smiled to myself and let go if Ty. He smiled at me and mouthed, "Thank you". I giggled a bit, then faced the girls. "You guys ready to head off to the park?", I asked them. They nodded, still giggling a bit. I smiled at them and said to Ty, "Let's get going then". He nodded, and with that, we headed off to the park.

**Ty's P.O.V (I thought you guys would like this next part. :3)**

As we were walking to the park, we spotted some familiar sights. It was the sluts from our school, and they were with the jocks. Anger built up within me as I saw them walking towards us. The lead girl, Lesely, seemed to have spotted us, and began walking towards us. I saw Sky stop and glare at them. "What's wrong?", Blaze and Radha asked me, in unison somehow. "Those girls had the jocks beat up Sky, and that's why he fell into a coma.", I replied. Both girls now glared at the group as well.

Lesely walked up to Sky and said, "Well well, look who it is. I haven't seen you around lately, Sky." She then looked at his biceps, which stood out a lot considering he was wearing a tank-top. "Wow, Sky,have you been working out?", Lesely asked while beginning to squeeze his biceps. He pulled his arm away and looked her in the eye. "Listen to me. If you or any of your piece of shit group ever come near me again, I swear to God I will kill you all". Lesely's face turned sour, which made her look even more hideous. "I wouldn't be talking, Sky, considering we already were able to take you down for a whole month". At that point, I just couldn't take it anymore. I walked up to Lesely and punched her in the face, hard. She fell to the floor, screaming. Once she got up, she looked at me with a horrible glare. "You just made the WORST, mistake ever", she said. "You do know that I can just go to the police and, 'explain', what you did, right?" I gave Sky a sly grin, looked back at her and said, "Actually, you can't". I pulled a police courtesy out of my pocket and showed it to her. "This paper states that under any circumstance, me and Sky are not to be arrested. And this paper lasts until the February 1, of next year. So me and Sky are basically untouchable until a little of next year. And it's all thanks to you guys beating up Sky". I gave them a evil grin. "And also, just a fair heads up, the police are after YOU all. Me and Sky told them what you did, and the doctor had evidence of brutal beating, so yeah. They're thinking about giving you all a nice 2-4 years in a detention center. How lucky of you all." I stared at their reaction, which was priceless. The four of us had started to walk away from them, but then I ran back to the dude who had beaten up Sky. I quickly kicked him in the balls, and then punched him in the jaw. He collapsed to the floor. "That", I said. "Is for hurting my Sky". And then I walked away.

**Sky's P.O.V (later that light after the park. Skylox fans, prepare for fluff.)**

Me and Ty were walking home from the park. We had an awesome time. They forced me onto the swing set again and made me jump. They almost didn't catch me, but thankfully Ty did at the last minute. But now were home, my home to be exact, and we both walked inside. I turned around to look at Ty and gave him a sly grin. He blushed a bit and said, "What? What are you thinking about?" I gently yet playfully pined him to the wall and said while deeply staring into his eyes, "I'm thinking about you. And how I want you in my room with me." Ty blushed even more. "O-oh r-really?", he asked. I giggled and pulled him closer to me. "Yes, yes I do". And then I just dragged him into my room.

I opened the blinds so that we could have some light but not too much. I then turned to look at him and smiled. "He blushed again and said, "Well, now what?" I grinned at him and said, "I think you know what now. But if you don't, let me give you a preview." And with that, I took off my shirt, revealing my new six pack on my chest. He gasped a bit, but then gave me a mischievous smile. He then took off his shirt, revealing that he also had a six pack. I gave him a sexy grin and pinned him down to the bed, and began to kiss him passionately. He kissed me back. Oh, how I absolutely loved the feeling and the pressure of his lips on mine. I felt his tongue pressing on my lips, begging for entrance. I teased him with it a bit but finally let him in. I didn't even try to be the dominant. I just relaxed and let him do the work there. He pressed harder, more passionately, and I let him. I was so grateful to just have him here with me. I lay down on the bed, but that didn't stop him. He just kept kissing me, and I didn't mind. I just lost myself in him.

After what seemed about an hour, he finally broke apart. I looked at him while in a daze, my eyes filled with lust. He grinned at me and asked, "Did you like it?". I nodded, still dazed from out major make out session. He chuckled and yawned. He then layed down on the bed next to me, wrapped his arms around me, and closed his eyes. He whispered, "I love you". I whispered back to him, "I love you more." I then smiled sleepily, closed my eyes, and allowed sleep to overtake me.

* * *

**Fluff, Fluff and FLUFF! I LOVE IT! And I hope you guys liked it too! This was my first time writing something like that, so please don't judge. But anyways guys, thank you for reading! If you like the chapter, be sure to favorite and review! But anyways guys, I'm gonna go get a Coca-Cola, but thanks for reading, love you long time, and I'll see you guys later!**

**-PJLover03**


	4. Chapter 3

***walks onto stage* Hey guys, what's gong on! I have great news for you all! I just went on Thanksgiving break! Meaning there is a big possibility that I can update every week! Now, I did say possibility. I may not be able to because I was assigned a project. Thanks, Ms. Reading Teacher. (I can't say the name) But other than that, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Ty's P.O.V**

I awoke to the feeling of someone moving around next to me. I opened my eyes to see Sky, shifting around in his sleep. I smiled and chuckled a bit. 'He's so cute when he's asleep', I thought to myself. I giggled and looked at the ceiling. I thought about what e and Sky did last night, and I sighed. It was the first time we had something like that since the incident. But maybe that could change later on, or maybe even later tonight. Who knows, we'll just have to see.

I sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It read 7:30. 'Still a bit early', I thought. But then I looked at Sky's sleeping face. "Maybe it's not to early...", I mumbled to myself. I leaned down and brushed my lips against Sky's. He stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. I mentally rolled my eyes and the just strait up kissed him. Even then it took awhile, but soon his eyes had started to flutter open. "Thank god", I told him. "I thought you fell into a coma again, so I tried to give you mouth to mouth." I giggled as he blushed a bit. Then he looked at me seriously, yet panicky, and said, "Save me, Dr. Ty. Don't let me die." I decided to play along yet be stupid, so I said, "Sorry kid, but you doctor is in another room." I laughed as he face-palmed. He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Don't worry doc, I'm sure you can help me. All I have is love sick fever." I grinned at him seductively and said, "Oh my, well there's only one cure for that." He got a mischievous glint in his eyes as he said, "And what is that doctor?" I pulled him close to me. "This", I told him. And then I kissed him. I kissed him so passionately that Leonardo Decaprio would've been jealous. Sky tried to kiss me back, but just couldn't with me pressing my lips against his harder and harder by the second. When the next like, three minutes had passed, I had Sky pinned down to the bed, and was making out with his profusely. Hey, now I see why people call me the guy of the relationship! -.-

When I finally decided that I was done, I let go of Sky and got off of on top of him. He looked at me with amazement. I smiled at him. "You okay?", I asked. He could only nod because he was at such a loss of words right now I giggled and got out from under the bed sheets. Sky followed my example and stretched. "Well, I'm gonna go shower, and then I'm gonna go out for a run. Maybe later we could call Blaze and Radha and invite them over for dinner", he said. I nodded. "That would be great. And maybe after dinner, you and I could have some more fun". Sky rolled his eyes. "You know that one of them is gonna catch us, and the their gonna like, video tape it or something." I shrugged. "Hey, these kinda things come with risks." He giggled and then waved at me. I waved back as he stepped out of the door.

**Sky's P.O.V (after he showered)**

I walked out the door and began to walk my usual route. I still couldn't believe how nice it looked outside, with the sun shining bright and the wind blowing gently to keep me cool. I had to stop and just enjoy it for a second. And who could blame me? It was a beautiful scenery and it made me feel calm and happy. That Blaze, Radha, Ty and I could finally not have to worry about being attacked anymore.

Behind me, I heard something move. I turned to see what it was. Nothing was there. I shrugged it off and was going to continue walking, but when I turned around, there was a person in front of me. He was wearing a black hoodie, so I couldn't see his face. But then, out of the blue, he brought up his hand, which held a lightly green stained rag, and pushed it to my mouth. I tried to fight back, but he was right behind me, so I couldn't exactly see where to punch. But after awhile, I couldn't punch as fast and my vision was beginning to fade. My arms went limp beside me and I collapsed into the person attacking me arms. THe last thing I heard before I blacked out was, "You shouldn't have messed with me, boy."

**Ty's P.O.V (one hour after Sky left)**

I was pacing back and forth in Sky's room. Where could Sky be? It only takes him like 20 minutes to do his walk and come back. What could have happened? My pace quickened as I thought of reasons on why he could still be gone. Finally, I decided that pacing in the room wouldn't help, so I decided to go look for him. I grabbed my phone and head out the door.

**(30 minutes later)**

I slammed the door to my house shut and slid down on the floor. I had looked all over for him, but he was no where to be seen. I even checked at the hospital to see if he was with his mom, but all I did was worry her. I got up from the floor and trudged to my room. There had to be a reason that Sky wasn't back yet. I closed the door to my room and sighed. When I turned around, I saw that there was a piece of paper on my bed. I hesitated, but eventually walked over and picked up the paper.

_Hey kid, remember me?_

_If you don't, lemme give you a recap. You and 'him', tried to get me arrested. HE, beat me to the floor, but I got away. And now I want my revenge. Now let me ask you, have you seen Sky around recently? And if you did, did me maybe, go out for a walk and didn't come back? You put the pieces together. And I already know about you and him, you gay faggot. Know, pay attention, cause I'm only gonna say this once. If you ever want to see Sky 'alive' again, then you better start looking, cause time is ticking, and it's running out fast. And don't worry, were just gonna have some fun with him for awhile, but soon, you won't have anyone to find. Better hurry._

I was filled with boiling rage as I crumpled the note in my hand and threw it at the wall. He took him away from me, again. But this time, it was personal. I clenched my fists tight together as I thought about what he was doing to Sky. "I'm gonna kill him", I mumbled. And I knew that he wasn't kidding when he said soon I wouldn't have anyone to find. I knew that he planned on killing Sky, but I wasn't going to let him. I was going to find him, and kill him. Kill him in the most horrible way possible. I looked over at the note, crumpled on the floor. I want over and picked it up. There was only one part visible. _**Better Hurry.**_

* * *

**Yes yes, I know. I'm the worst, but I don't care! You guys will probably have a chapter out almost everyday this week, so no worries. Oh, and I have a question. I found an old story I wrote in the summer of 5th grade, and it's actually kinda good to me. Just needs some revising and editing. But, it does have my OC, sadly enough for you guys. BUt I still think its good. So, i'm gonna make a poll on whether I should post that story on here or not. Poll starts today, ends Friday November 28 at Midnight mountain time. So be sure to vote! But anyways guys, thanks for reading! If you like the chapter, be sure to favorite and review! But anyways, thanks for reading, love you long time, and i'm gonna go get a Coca-Cola, so I'll see you guys later! Bye!**

**-PJLover03**


	5. Chapter 4

***walks onto stage* Hello my ladies and gents, welcome back to FanFiction Central! Alright, so today, or tonight, depending on what time I post this, we find out what happened to Sky, cause I know you all remember what happened last time. So, I'm telling you now, plz don't kill me, I fen. But other than that, I hope you all enjoy, but if you don't, then you're welcome to rant out to me later. But for know, lets get on with the story!**

* * *

**Ty's P.O.V**

I put the note in my pocket and ran. Ran faster than I ever had before. I needed to tell Sky's mom about this, even though she was 100% going to have a panic attack. But when I got to my house, I stopped, then ran inside there. Maybe my parents could help me with this. When I kept calling out their names and they didn't answer, I finally had the common sense to realize that they were at work. So I ran out of there and continued to sprint to the hospital.

**(when Ty came back)**

I closed the door to Sky's house and sullenly walked to his room. I went in there and curled up on his bed as I contemplated life right now. I had met my lover, only to have him taken away from me for a whole month, then get his back. Two days later though, his mother fucking father shows up and tries to kill the both of us. We survive and begin to live a happy life with our friends who shared the pain with us, only to have him come back and take Sky away from me again. Taken away and is having who knows what happen to him right now. I began to quietly sob. "Life is cruel", I mumbled to myself. I continued to quietly sob until I eventually fell asleep, taken away from the horrid dread that was my life right now by a blissful darkness.

**Sky's P.O.V (shocker, huh?)**

I awoke to see, well nothing really. Something was blocking my eyesight, and considering the rough fabric against my cheeks, it was probably a burlap sack. I tried to move my arms to remove the sack, only to find that they were stretched against a hard surface and were tied down. I struggled against them, but couldn't break myself free. But as I was dong this, something hard hit me in the gut. I groaned in pain a bit. "I wouldn't try fighting against the ropes again, kid." All too sadly, I recognized the voice. It was the voice that yelled at me while the beholder of it either beat or raped me, the voice that haunted me in my nightmares, the voice that I thought I would never hear again. The person then removed the sack from my face. There, standing in front of me, was my father.

"Did you miss me, son?", he asked me with a cold smile. I glared at him. "I'm not your son, and you not my father, Markus", I spit at him. He grinned evilly. "Good, cause I don't want a gay faggot for a son. But I was thinking that we would catch up on things." He walked over to me. "You know, the good ol' times we had in my bedroom." I shivered at the thought of those moments. "You wouldn't", I mumbled. He began to untie me from the wall. "Oh yes, I would actually". When he finished uniting me and got me down, I started kicking and punching at him, but he caught my flailing arms. "I don't think so, kid". He then began to beat me relentlessly. I tried to cover my face, but that lead him to punch me in the gut, which made me cover it with my arms their on instinct, and then he would punch me in the face again. The saddest part was, that I actually wanted to fall into a come right now. So that I could be relieved of the burning pain that was flowing through me right now.

After about 30 minutes of him beating left and right, he got up. He grinned down at me. "Good ol' times, eh son?" He laughed and spit on my face. I tried to respond, show him that I still had the guts to tell him off, but something wasn't right. My throat wasn't making any sounds. As hard as I tried, I couldn't talk, not even make a small noise. He had hit my throat so much that I couldn't even talk now. He laughed. "Don't worry son. We still got plenty more where that came from." ANd with that, he stalked out of the room.

I then began to silently cry. I don't care what anyone said at this point. I was in so much physical, mental and emotional pain right now that I just couldn't help myself. But soon, I impossibly fell asleep, and was saved by the blissful darkness that would take away my pain, at least for a little while.

* * *

***All of you gang up against me with glass bottles and sharp objects.* Don't kill me! I know i'm the worst, but if you kill me, you'll never find out what happens! So please don't kill me! Okay...Well, some stuff to say. Don't forget to vote on the poll if you haven't already, and uh...Yeah! Thank you all so much for reading! If you like this chapter, be sure to favorite and review! But anyways guys, thanks for reading, love you long time, and I'm gonna go get a Coca-Cola, so I'll catch you guys later! Bye!**

**-PJLover03**


	6. Chapter 5

***runs onto stage* OH MY GODS GUYS, HI! I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! Literally as I was trying to write this chapter, my internet fucking WENT OUT. NOT COOL TIME WARNER! If you don't believe me, you can ask Novaglare, or BlazetheDragonite. But anyways, I'm back at FanFiction Central with the newest chapter to Save Me Again! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Ty's P.O.V**

I woke up just to be harassed with the horrible memories of the day before. I sighed and opened my eyes, only to remember that I was in Sky's room. I stifled a sob and curled up against his sheets. They still smelt like him, and for a second I was comforted by the sent of him. But then I realized that if I didn't find him in time, this would be the last time I had any connection to him. And I wasn't going to let that happen.

I sat up from the bed, only to be greeted by two notes. I hesitantly picked up the first one and sighed in relief when I saw it was from Sky's mom, telling me that my parents were going out of town for awhile and that I would be staying with her.

Once I was finished with that note, I picked up the second one. When I opened it, I saw that it was from Sky's father. Again. I sighed and read the note. All it was telling me was that I better not go to the police or else he would kill Sky immediately. I had already assumed this, which is why I old Sky's mother to keep the police uninvolved in this. But right now that's not what important. What's important is finding Sky before time runs out.

I stared at the wall and sighed. 'I wonder what Blaze and Radha think of the situation', I thought to myself. Then realization hit me and I face-palmed. "I NEVER TOLD BLAZE AND RADHA.", I yelled at myself. I groaned with frustration and picked up my phone. I messaged both Blaze and Radha to meet me at the park in 10 minutes, saying that it was urgent. I got out of the bed and went home to get dressed. If anyone could help me with this, I knew that Blaze and Radha could. I just hope they won't freak out at the news.

**~12 min later at the park~**

"HE WHAT?!", Blaze and Radha screamed. I winced. I literally just told them what happened, and well, this is their reaction. "Sky's father kidnapped Sky."

They looked like they were about to scream again, so I said, "Let me finish! I need your guys help on getting Sky back, because according to Sky's father, we only have a certain amount of time, that he has not told me yet, to find Sky before he kills him. And we can't go to the police cause then he'll just kill Sky immediately." I paused and took a breath. "Are you guys willing to help me, yes or no?" They both gave me a look of determination and nodded. "I've been Sky's best friend for almost 3 years, and there is no way I am letting this douche-pants killing my best friend." Blaze nodded and said, "Even though I haven't known him for that long, I've still gotten a good idea on what he's been through, and believe me, I am NOT, letting him die on us". They both gave me a hard yet determined look. I nodded. "So, where do we exactly start looking?", Radha asked me. "Well, considering the fact that it's Sky's old father, we should check at his house first. It may seem a bit to obvious, but you never know. They both nodded. "Alright, but we have one bit of a problem", Blaze spoke up. "We don't know where Sky's father lives". I looked at her and said, "Actually, we do. Sky's mom has old adoption papers, and they have Sky's old address on there. So tonight I'll get the directions and tomorrow we'll meet up at Sky's house and drive there. But we have to be sure to take some form of weapon so you can protect yourself." I looked at the floor. "We don't want another person gone." They both sighed, but nodded. "Alright, we'll see you tomorrow, Ty". I gave them a small wave as they walked away.

I went to the park bench and sat down. I put my face in my hands and quietly began to sob. "Why did it have to be like this", I muttered. "HE's been taken away from me, TWICE. How much worse can this get?" I continued to sob until I heard footsteps coming closer towards me. I looked up to see Blaze, standing in front of me. She gave me a sad look and extended her arms out. "Come here", she said. I ran into her arms and sobbed into her shoulder. She patted me on the back as she tried to comfort me. "We'll find him, Ty. I promise." That only made me sob even more. I ran out of her arms and ran away, back to Sky's house.

**Blaze's P.O.V**

I watched as Ty ran away, to what looked to be back to Sky's house. I sighed and walked back to where Radha was. She saw me immediately and came over. "Were you able to help him feel better?", she asked me. I shook my head and sighed. She looked down at the floor and sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't go with you. It's just that you've known Ty longer, so I thought you would do a better job at it than me." I looked where Ty had ran and suddenly became very angry. I looked over at Radha and said, "We have to fond Sky, no matter what. I don't care what it takes, I just know that I would not be able to see Ty the way he would be if we don't find Sky in time." I pursed my lip. "And if we don't find him, I don't think we'll have Ty with us anymore", I said quietly. She nodded. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow", I told her. She nodded, and walked away. I sighed and walked back to my house. 'I hope we fond Sky'...

**Ty's P.O.V**

I ran inside of Sky's house and slammed the door shut. I ran into Sky's room and layed on his bed ad cried. Cried until I fell asleep from exhaustion, and from the grief that had finally over taken me.

* * *

**First chapter back and this is what you get! Maybe ya'll shouldn't have ganged up on me huh?! Anyways guys, thanks for reading! If you like the chapter, please be sure to favorite and review! BUt anyways guys, thanks for reading, love you long time, and I'm gonna go get a Coca-Cola! Talk to you guys later. BYE!**

**-PJLover03**


	7. Chapter 6

***walks sadly onto stage* Hi guys. I am just going to apologize in advance for me being all sad and stuff, but I have a very good reason. *sighs* On December 10, 2014, at 8:52 PM Mountain time, SkyDoesMinecraft, or Adam, as most of us refer to him as, announced that, when he went to the doctor that day, they found out he had a tumor. But thank everything that is holy, its a benign. What that means is that it is not cancerous. But as a true fan, I still worry about him, you know? So I apologize if this chapter is uninteresting, I'm just worried, that's all. But, enough of that, lets get on with the story.**

* * *

**Sky's P.O.V**

I woke up the next day at what looked to be mid-day. I was hoping that all that had happened the day before was just another horrible nightmare, but when I saw that I was still in this weird alleyway, my hopes diminished. Life and the universe just wanted to make sure that I wan't around anymore, and even if they did let me live, they would make sure I would have to fight for it first.

I sat up against the wall and sighed. I tried out my voice again, just to see if it came back over night, but when I tried to talk, all that come out was a tiny squeak. 'Shit', I thought. 'Well, no calling out for help anytime soon. Probably would've gotten killed anyways if I did.'_  
_

Just as I was thinking that, I saw my dad walk to where I sat in the alleyway. He smiled at me darkly. "Morning son. I hoped you like out little session of, 'fun', last night, cause there's way more where that's coming from". I couldn't help but wince at that. Go ahead, call me a pussy, but you haven't experienced what this guy has done to me.

He leaned in closer to me and sneered at me. "Not so tough now, huh, you piece of shit. There you were, talking shit to me yesterday, but look where you are now, you mother fucker." I tried my hardest to speak, with surprising prevail. "You call me a mother fucker, even though you were the one married to her. But I bet you were a son if a bitch to her when I wasn't looking. Shit, she probably gave you everything and you still beat her ass. You fucking bastard", I spat at him.

He suddenly lashed out at me and grabbed my throat with the both of his hands, and began to choke me. As I struggled for breath, he looked me dead in the eye and said, "Listen to me, boy. Don't you ever, and I mean _ever_, talk about her near me or I swear to god I will bite your heart out. **(wonder if anyone will get that movie reference...) **He through me to the ground and towered over me. "It is, YOUR FAULT, that she's gone! YOUR FAULT! YOU GAY FAGGOT OF A SON!" He got real close to me, so close to where I could smell his breath, which wasn't a pleasant opportunity. "You got my wife killed. You ruined my life when you came into the world." He glared at me with pure insanity. "And now", he sneered. "I'm gonna tear you, _bit by bit_". He kicked me in the face and began to walk away. But he looked back at me. "and don't worry. I'll make sure we have some **_real_** **_fun,_ **before you go". I winced a bit at that as he angrily stalked out of the room. I then proceeded to look up at the roof. "Ty, I know you're out there. Please hurry."

* * *

**I know, short chapter, I'm sorry. I actually started writing this since last MONDAY, IM SORRY! I just am really worried about Adam. Not only that, I have a National Junior Honor Society Induction tomorrow night, and we had to plan. AND, as if that weren't bad enough, I hae writers black. AND I KNOW WHAT TO FUCKING WRITE. I just don't really know how I'm going to put it into words yet. But guess what. I GO ON CHRISTMAS BREAK ON FRIDAY. YAY! So I will be able to update a little more, but maybe not. We are going to Ruidoso from god knows when to Christmas Eve. But I do have a one-shot planned for Christmas Day for you guys as a thank you for you guys, because I honestly didn't think anyoe would like my FanFictions. Oh, and it has lots and lots of FLUFF. I'm still deciding if it should be Skylox, Merome, SkyRockersStudios, or like a combo. LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS! But anyways guys, thanks for reading! If you like this chapter, be sure to favorite and review. Bt anyways guys, thanks for reading, love you long time, and i'm gonna go get a Coca-Cola, so i'll talk to you guys later. Bye!**

**-PJLover03**


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**Hey guys, it's me, PJ. Yay... Okay, let me explain some stuff. You all are probably wondering, "Where is the new chapter", or, "Where is the special Christmas One-Shot you promised"? Well, to answer those question let me just say it. I am EXTREMELY SICK with who knows what So sick to where I am very close to needing to go to the Emergency Room. I'm not even kidding. I've been coughing almost 24/7 for the past 4 days. vomiting, sneezing, and I'm getting close to getting a high fever. Now for those of you who don't know, when you have a fever, you basically need to the hospital IMMEDIATELY. But not in my case. At least, not yet. I may have strep throat or something, I don't know. But that is how I am spending my Chrstmas. Oh, and, to top it all off, I got sick on the exact day we went to Ruidoso (small town in New Mexico. Very cold) for vacation. Like the moment we got to our hotel, with no warning, just BOOM, you're sick as shit. "So PJ, did you go back home?" No, I didn't. I was stuck there sick. So while they were having fun and all that, I was stuck in the hotel room ALONE. FRICKIN ALONE. Awesome. But yeah, that is my life right now. So sadly, I can't post on here for a little bit. But, I am going to keep my promise about that Christmas One-Shot. It will just be later today. "But PJ, you need to rest!" That may be true, but in all honestly, you guys have always been there for me since the ****beginning, and I need to repay that. I am just so grateful to have caring fans like you guys. It may not be a lot, but who gives a shit about that? Even if I only had 1, I would still be happy. But I have been given you guys, and you guys have been the best, so thank you. But I do need to say this, sadly. If I do not post the Christmas One-Shot...then you all need to assume the worst. That meaning, that if I don't post it, I need you guys to know that the only reason for that will be that I went to the Emergency Room. Meaning that I got a lot worse. I needed to say that because I don't want you guys to be left without information. But, anyways, thank you all for reading this VERY LONG, Authors Note, have a Merry Christmas, and I'll talk to you guys later.**

**-PJLover03**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello guys, I'm back, with a vengeance! Not really. I think I made that joke already in I'll Stand by You, but whatever! I'm back from the Emergency Room! Oh, yeah, I went to the Emergency Room. Yeah, I was really jacked up. But now I'm home, feeling better, so I decided to write the chapter for you all, considering I really need to update! Yay! Alright, so without further ado, let's do this thang!**

* * *

**Ty's P.O.V**

I awoke the next morning to the same grief that has been hanging over me for the past 2 days. But today, I just gave a hard sigh. It honestly felt like I was getting used to it. Which is sad, considering that if I didn't find Sky in time, I would have to live with this grief for the rest of my life. And I know for sure, that I would break down under that grief multiple times, until it got to me permanently. Got to me to where I knew I wouldn't be able to recover from it.

I got up from the bed and went to Sky's mother's office. I'd forgotten to get the directions last night, so I needed to do it now, so that we could leave later. I walked in and went to her desk, where I immediately saw the papers. I looked through it until I found the address. "1337 Woodburn Road", I muttered as I wrote the address down on a sticky note. I ripped the note off of the pad and put it on my dresser for now. I grabbed some clothes, a towel, and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. Cause god knows I needed one.

**~15 Minutes Later~**

Once I got out and put the note in my pocket. I grabbed my phone and texted Blaze and Radha to be in front of my house in the next 5-7 minutes. I put my phone in my pocket and went outside. I quietly walked over to my house, making sure to look to see if anyone was following me. I would like to say that I still had some trust in society today, but lets be honest, up to this point with everything that has been going on, I hardly trust anything anymore.

I opened the door to my house and walked in. I went to the kitchen to look for something to use as a weapon. I looked in the cabinet where my parents kept all of their knives. I chose a the sharpest one I could find, and the went to the garage. I found some Velcro and tied the knife to my forearm, so I could pull it out quickly if I needed to.

I walked over to the garage door and pushed the button that would open it. While it was opening, I went inside of my mom Sally's truck (She does the heavy work) and started it up, considering the keys were in the glove compartment, as always. I got out and went to go see if Blaze and Radha were here yet. Thankfully they were. I nodded at them in greeting. They waved a bit. I looked at them. "Ready to go?" They nodded. "Yep, lets just get this over with". I looked at them. "Agreed. Now, did you guys bring some form of a weapon?" To answer me, Radha revealed a large steel baseball bat from behind her, and Blaze went to the wrists of her sweater and pulled out to large daggers. I stared in surprise and shock. "When did you get those?", I asked her? She smiled maliciously. "A very long time." I'm now even more glad that she was on my side. I then motioned the to get inside the truck. "Well then let's go. We really don't want to wait until nightfall hits, so we better go now". They nodded and walked over. I began to trail behind them. I began to think about Sky's father. "I'm gonna find you", I muttered. "And when I do, I'm going to kill you. Kill you in the most horrible way, for taking him away from me".

**~When They Arrived At The House~**

I parked in front of a plain gray, one-story house. It had the window blinds folded shut, and looked dark on the inside. I stared at it, intrigued for some reason. Maybe it was because that I was looking at where Sky grew up, where he suffered from his own father for who knows how long. And here we were now, looking for him to save him from the horrible fate that awaited him if we didn't find him.

I turned off the engine and got out of the car, the girls following my actions. I then began to walk to the front of the house, to where the door was, as the girls tried to catch up to me. I stopped in front of the door and tried to open it. As predicted, it was locked. I tried to break the knob when Blaze stopped me. I turned towards her to see that she had a axe **(I don't care if I spelled it wrong)** at hand. I stared at her with wide eyes, but still moved away. She moved forward and brought it down about 3 times before the door finally fell. "Where did you get an axe in the first place?", I asked her. She shrugged. "I found it on the side of the house." Typical.

I went inside the house to be met by complete darkness. I was able to make out where Blaze and Radha were, but that was just about it. I walked around, looking for some kind of sign that Sky and his father were here, or at least somewhere around here. As I was looking around, I stumbled upon what looked to be Sky's old room. Some of his clothes was on the floor, hopefully just because of laziness. I looked inside of his drawers, just because of curiosity. But I found two other things. One of the two was a photo. Sky was in it, with a beautiful woman next to him, holding him while smiling. She had caramel brown hair, hazel brown eyes, and her smile seem to brighten up the scenery behind her. It made me wonder why she would have chosen Sky's father. It also made me wonder how she died. But that wasn't the problem right now. I began to look at the second object. It looked to be a thin metal sheet. I gasped as my finger accidentally slid along the edge. My finger began to sting. A horrible sinking feeling hit me when I realized something. I realized now that Sky cuts.

Or used to cut, by the looks of it. I didn't know if he had an extra, or if he had stopped, but I did know why he had cut in the first place. Because of his father. And how I was going to ruin him because of it, I didn't know. But I did know one thing. He was going to pay for all the harm he caused to Sky.

I put the blade back in the drawer, but kept the picture. I would give it to him when we found him. Not **if**, **_when_**.

I walked out of the room and found the girls looking through his room. "Hey Ty, come look at this", Radha whispered out to me. I walked over to see what they had found. It was a picture of a alleyway, connected to some sort of building. "You think this is where Sky could be hiding", I whispered to the both of them. Radha nodded. "Most likely. I don't see why he would just randomly take a picture of some alleyway. Either that, or this was one of the options he was considering. But I do't think he would plan that much, so the first option is more likely." I nodded. "Alright, so we didn't find Sky, but we found some clues to where he could possibly be. It's a way better start that where we were yesterday, so that's good, I guess. I say that we come back tomorrow, but bring flashlights so we'll be able to look around better. Alright, lets get out of here." I turned around, but then felt someone grab my shoulders from behind me. "But why would you leave, when we could have so much fun?" I shivered. I knew that voice anywhere. It was the voice that will torture me for the rest of my life, the voice that makes me want to run and hide. But I could only say one word. "No".

* * *

**YES! CLIFFHANGER! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH! A thanks to my friend Epicfroggz, or Katniss, as I call her, for telling me to put a cliffhanger! Be sure to check out her fics! She does a lot of anime related stuff, so if you like that, be sure to check her out! Also, let me know if I had any typos in this chapter, because I feel really proud of it, cause its the longest chapter I've ever written, and I would hate for it to have typos. But anyways guys thanks for reading! If you like this chapter, be sure to leave a favorite and a review! And, one more thing. I remember a special Christmas One-Shot promised for you all, yes? Well, I'm glad to tell you that, it's a Merome! TO BE OUT SOON! Anyways guys, thanks for reading, love you long time, and i'm gonna go get a Coca-Cola, so i'll talk to you guys later! Bye!**

**-PJLover03**


	10. Another Short Note! (also known as Ch 8)

***walks into the room* Hey, what's up guys! Just wanted to let you guys know HAPPY NEW YEAR! NO chapter just cause I'm celebrating. And I'm also very happy, and sad, because today, on January 1st, 2015, Adam proposed to Alesa. YAY! CELEBRATE! Not for me. SKYLOX FTW! But I am happy for him. And Blaze, or Nova, I need to talk to u via Private Message, so can u plOx message me? Thanks. Ayways guys, thanks for reading, love you long time, and i'll talk to you guys tomorrow. BYE!**

**-PJLover03****  
**


	11. Chapter 9

***walks into the room* Hey hey, all you lovely peeps! So, I haz question. I know I call our little hub, "FanFiction Central", and everything, but what would you guys like to be referred as? Private message me what you guys want, and the one I like best will be chosen. But, that's not all. There are prizes! 3rd place can have their OC in any of the story's I write at anytime! Yay! 2nd place will receive a FanFiction of anything they desire, and unpublished! Meaning that they can take credit for it! And 1st place will, not only be chosen as the name for all of us, but, will A.), Get their own unpublished FanFiction of any Minecraft ship, but there's more. I will write a FanFiction that they have COMPLETE CONTROL OF. Yes, that's write. (haha, see what I did, write? Ok, i'll stop) They decide what it is, what it's about, what happens, all that good stuff! This contest will go from starting today to ending Saturday, January 17th, 2015, at 10:00 PM Mountain Time. I was gonna give it a bit more time, but then I realized something. January 17th is a special day. And that day, is Adam Dahlberg's Birthday. YAY! CELEBRATE! And no, I am not a stalker. Anyways, after that very long note, onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Ty's P.O.V**

I stared into Sky's father's eyes, my body trembling with fear. I should've known he would've come here sooner or later. THAT"S WHAT WE WERE HERE TO CHECK FOR! Points for mad skills, Ty. I mean really.

"Having fun snooping around my house, kids?" I heard him ask with a angered voice. I shivered and looked to see where Blaze and Radha were. I saw that they were right behind him, trying to see if they could pull off a surprise attack without him coming at them right away. While Radha was looking for her bat, Blaze mouthed to me, "Stall him".

I gulped and took a deep breath. "Where's Sky", I growled. He laughed. "You really think I'm gonna tell you? Especially when it's so fun to see you so desperately trying to save him, when you don't even have a lead. Which, I assume, is why you decided to bring your friends here." He began to get closer and closer to me. "And where are they now? Not anywhere near to help, that's for sure." He leaned down next to my ear. "I know they're still here, and I'm here to make an offer. You most definitely have no clue where Sky is, but, if you do what I need, he could be back to you by the next day." I began to feel weak. I wanted Sky back with me so badly, and he did sound very persuasive. "What do you want me to do?", I mumbled subconsciously. His evil grin became wider. "All I want you to do, is to, 'get rid', of your friends, and then Sky will be all yours." I breathed in sharply, because I knew what he meant by, _get rid_. I was about to refuse, but something stopped me. 'Why refuse?' I thought. 'Don't you love him?' Sky's father saw my distress, because he came close again and whispered, "Just think about it Ty. Would you rather have to continue looking and looking for him, with the risk of not finding him and have him lose his life, or get him back as soon as possible, with just a small price to pay?" I felt something slip from my forearm, and pressed into my hand. My knife. "Just do it, and he'll be all yours", he whispered again. I tried to fight the feeling of just giving into what he was saying. I knew he was probably lying, and would probably kill the both of us when I got Sky back, but I still could only focus on what he was telling me. But I broke out of the daze I was in when I was Blaze and Radha come in, Blaze bringing the bat up, ready to swing. I look at Sky's father. "I want Sky back so badly, so thanks, but no thanks." And with that, Blaze swung the bat, and hit him hard on the head.

I watched him as he fell to the ground hard, and he didn't get up. As far as I could tell, there was no blood, meaning he would live. But in what physical state, I can't tell. "Well, he's definitely gonna have a huge headache when he gets up.", Radha muttered. But I couldn't reply. I was to shaken by the fact that he'd gotten to me. He almost had gotten me to kill my two best friends. It felt like I was, out of control, I guess. Like all he would have to do was bring Sky into the offer, and I would do whatever he told me. I felt shaken, and ashamed. Ashamed by the fact that I had almost said yes to the offer. But all I wanted to do right now was go home. The girls seemed to sense because they both looked at each other, then at me. "Ty, why don't we go home?", Blaze offered calmly. "I think we have enough information to get a bit of a lead on where Sky is." I was only able to nod and mumble, "Okay". But as we walked out, I took one last look at Sky's father, then ran back towards him. Making sure he was unconscious, I grabbed him phone, then ran back outside to the girls.

But when I got outside,I was met with my mother's truck broken and beaten down, the tires popped, and the steering wheel torn off. "Oh shit", I muttered. Sky's father must've done this, to prevent us from escaping. 'Maybe he would've just killed you even if you said yes and gotten rid of them', I thought to myself. "Well, looks like we're walking home", I told the girls. They nodded, and we started our long trek back home.

* * *

**BLAZE, RADHA, I'M SO SORRY! But I had to do at least ONE evil and sadistic chapter in this story. That's just how I roll. Oh, and fair warning! Next chapter is gonna be a bit shorter considering this one was kinda long. Basically it's gonna be what happens when Sky's father gets back to Sky. And holy shit is it gonna be bad. Well, at least for you peoples. Anyways guys, thanks for reading! If you like the chapter, be sure to favorite and review! But anyways guys, thanks for reading, love you long time, and I'll see you guys later. Bye! P.S: Don't forget the challenge! If you don't knonw what that is, then read the top note! Bye!**

**-PJLover03**


	12. Chapter 10

***jumps into room* HEYOOOO PEOPLE! Update time! YAY! Okay, like I said in the previous chapter, this one's gonna be a bit short, but there is a guarantee that it is going to be GRAPHIC. I was actually debating whether I should upload this one, but I'd already sealed my fate. Anyways, um, I can't even say I hope you enjoy. Well, unless you like sadistic stuff like me and a certain friend. (You know who you are. ;) ) Anyways, best of luck, to both you and I.**

* * *

**Sky's P.O.V (after the beat-down)**

I paced around the little room/alleyway that I was stuck in. My father had gone out a little while ago, and I was kinda hoping he wouldn't come back. But, if he did't come back, then there is a possibility that I could get stuck here and die of thirst and/or starvation. What wonderful options I have. Death, death, or hopefully get rescued by Ty. But there is also the possibility of both of us getting killed while trying to escape. Plus, he could have Blaze ad Radha with him, and if we die, they could get killed also. Yep, some great options.

As I continued to pace around, I began to hear footsteps coming closer and closer. I panicked and went to the corner of the wall and sat down. My hands were still tied up, so nothing would look to suspicious.

Just as I got myself settled up against the wall, my dad came in. And boy, did he look pissed. He had a very large bump on the side of his head that I don't think was there before. He then looked at me and glared. "You", he growled. He then walked over to me and picked me up by the collar. "It's because of YOU, i'm in so much pain." He threw me against the wall, hard. He looked me in the eye and growled. "You caused this". He pointed to the huge bump on the side of his head. "You friends did this to me. But because of that, they now still have no lead." He came close right next to my ear. "I still have control over the situation, though. You know you're friend, Ty? I almost got to him today. Almost got him to kill you other two friends. And to think, all I had to do was bring you into the offer." I gasped. My dad almost got Ty to kill Blaze and Radha, because of me? Is that how bad Ty needs me back?

He grinned menacingly. "They're still looking for you. But they won't get to you in time. And even if they do, all I have to do is either slit your throat, or have Ty finish two of them off." He laughed. "Love is a bitch, kid. It's better you learn that now. Not that you'll live long enough to need it. Now, back to the problem at hand." He grabbed my throat. "I say it's time we catch up on some more stuff." He let go of my throat and pushed me back to the ground. He then began to try to remove my pants.

"No", I breathed. NO, NO, NO! This could not be happening to me again. I thought I finally escaped this. I tried my hardest to fight against him, kick him, punch him, do anything to make him let go of me, but he didn't even seem fazed. Instead, he just pulled off my pants and started working on my boxers. "NO!", I screamed. I kicked him in the face and broke free, just for a little bit. I tried to get up, but he pulled me back down. I was tired, but I still needed to fight. Because I knew what would happen if I didn't.

But all of my attempt to stop him eventually failed, and he was finally able to get my boxers off. He threw me on the ground, AGAIN, and removed his panix and boxers. After that, he did't waste any time. He immediately shoved himself inside of me. I screamed in pain as he pushed himself back and forth, so forcefully that I could feel blood coming out of my entrance. I sobbed profusely as horrible memories of this exact situation, only back at my old house, come flooding in as if the Hover Dam had burst. This time, I couldn't fight. Even if I tried to move anything from the waist down, it would hurt too much. There was nothing I could do anymore. I had my chance to save myself, and I failed. Now, this is what I get.

This went on for about another 30 minutes before he finally stopped. He released himself from me and put his clothes back on. I, on the other hand, was on the floor, shaking, ad still bleeding. He grinned down at me. "Just like old times son." He began to walk away. "Just like old times."

Once he was gone, I began to sob silently. I'd had enough of this. I so badly wanted to be rescued. If not, I would have to go through this over, and over agaon, until he finally decided to kill me. "Please Ty", I muttered. "Please come find me." And impossibly, I passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

**I told you it was gonna be graphic. But let's be honest, there is WAY worse stuff out there. And, I could've made this so much more detailed, but I love you guys, so I wouldn't do that. Besides, they banned the MA rating for a reason. If you're wondering what that is, ummm...leave a review/comment and I'll explain to you what it is. But anyways guys, thanks for reading! If you like the chapter, be sure to favorite ad review! But anyways guys, thanks for reading, love you long time, and I'll see you guys later. Bye!**

**P.S: I have a new story out! It is called, "He's Coming for Me". Please check it out! Yes, it is Minecraft still, so it's all good! Oh, and new schedule for this story and my new one coming soon! Thanks guys, and Bye! :)**

**-PJLover03**


	13. Chapter 11

***walks into room* HAIIIIII PEOPLE! I know, i know, you all are upset, but I can explain. Basically, all you guys need to know without me burdening you is...Family stuff. And friend stuff. And school stuff. Wow, I'm not doing a good job of not burdening you guys. GG. Well, I'm back, and hopefully on schedule, but well see. Alright, are you all ready for the grand finale of Save Me Again?! Just kidding, here's the chapter! Hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Ty's P.O.V**

As we were walking home from Sky's father's house, I again thought about what happened back there. If you some how forgot, allow me to give a recap. We found some evidence inside the house, but then Sky's father came in and trapped us. While Blaze and Radha were looking for something to take him down with, I stalled him. But while I was doing so I almost aggreed to kill Blaze ad Radha so I could get Sky back. But, they came in just in time and hit him hard in the head with Radha's baseball bat. We later found out that he'd destroyed my mother's truck, so here we are now. Walking away from the crime scene.

Radha and Blaze seemed to notice that something had happened while they were looking for the bat, so they avoided talking for the most part, but when we got to the park that was almost right in fromt of where I lived, they both turned to me, seeming wary and nervous.

"Ty, are you alright?", Radha asked me. "You seem an little...on edge, of that makes any sense." Instead of answering her, I looked down at the ground. How was I supposed to tell them that I was almost going to kill them? That is not something you bring up in an conversation.

"Ty, look at me", Blaze commanded. Reluctantly, I looked up at her. She looked at me, worry clear on her face. "What happened back there while me and Radha were looking for her baseball bat?" At that point, I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I broke down, sobbing, and fell to my knees. Both girls rushed to my side and pulled me into an hug. I looked up at both of them, still crying. "Why would you comfort me?!", I almost yelled. "I ALMOST KILLED YOU TWO!" I continued to sob for an while. "S-Sky's f-father said that i-if I k-k-killed you two, then h-he would g-give Sky back!", I screamed. I sobbed even harder. I couldn't help it. This greif has been haunting me since day one, and I could no longer contain it. I could hear them trying to calm me down, but all it was doing was making me sob harder and harder. Eventually, my vision began to darken, and I blacked out.

**Blaze's P.O.V**

As me and Radha continued to comfort Ty, I thought about what he had just told us. Sky's father had apparently made Ty an offer, saying that if Ty killed both me and Radha, then he would return Sky the next day. Now, what I call that, is an load of bullcrap. I would never trust that guy in my entire life.

But I understand why Ty would almost say yes. It was obvious that Ty loved Sky very much. It was shown when Sky had fell into a coma. (Sky's mother told me and Radha the incidents that happened at the hospital) And when Sky woke up, he was probably overjoyed. But when Sky douchebag of a father came in and took him from Ty, he became fragile. And today, he had hit his breaking point.

Was I mad, or scared that Ty had almost said yes? No, not really. But what I'm sure both me and Radha know now that we have to save Sky, or else, we may lose Ty as well.

Then, at sudden, Ty stopped sobbing. I looked down at his face to see that he had passed out from exhaustion. I sighed and looked at Radha. She looked back and said, "I think that we should take him to Sky's house, and just, make sure he's okay when he wakes up." I nodded. "Okay". Carefully, I picked Ty bridal style. And with that, we began walking to Sky's house.

As were walking, Radha asked me, "You're not mad at Ty, are you?" I shook my head. "No. It'd really hard to be mad at him when he going through all of the shit. And plus, he DIDN'T say yes. So it's not like he was or is going to kill us." She nodded. "Yeah, that's true. But all we can do now is help him find Sky." We walked up to Sky's front steps. As Radha was opening the door, I said, "We WILL find Sky. No ifs. We have evidence, and we now also have an lead. This guy is not going to get away with kidnapping Sky." I looked down at Ty. "We don't have any other option."

We walked into the house and into Sky's room. I roughly set Ty down on his bed. "God damn, this boy is heavy", I muttered. Radha chuckled. "I'm not surprised. He was probably dead weight while you were holding him." AN ghost of a smile played on my lips as she said that. I looked down at Ty, only to see that he was holding something in his hand. Curious, I took it to see what it was. It was an picture of Sky and a beautiful lady holding him while smiling. She had light caramel brown hair, hazel brown eyes, like Sky's, and a smile that seemed to brighten up the scenery behind them. Radha came up behind me. "Oh, I know her. She was Sky's mother." I turned to look at Radha. "What happened to her?" She sighed. "When Sky was around 14, while him and his parents were in the car, he opened up to them and told them that he was, well, gay." She looked at the photo sadly. "When his father heard this, he went crazy. While he was trying to beat up Sky, his mother tried to stop him. But, because his back was turned, and his hands were off of the steering wheel, they got into an horrible car crash. Sky and his father ended up fine, but his mother was horribly injured." She sighed once more. "Before she died, she told Sky that she'd always love him, no matter what. And then she died. And ever since then, Sky's father has beaten and raped him, saying it was his fault that she died."

I clenched my hand into a fist. How much of this could Sky handle? Probably none of it. I looked at her. "We need to find this guy. And we need him to pay for all of the harm he's caused not only to Sky and Ty, but to us too." She nodded. "We will, don't worry." She sounded so serious, until her stomach rumbled. At that point, I had to laugh, at least a little bit. She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Maybe I should order something for us", I said while still chuckling. She nodded and tossed me her phone. As I walked out of the room to make the call, I remembered the ONE GOOD DAY we had, all the four of us. I looked up at the ceiling while the phone began to ring. "Sky, where are you?"

* * *

**I know, I know. Heart wrenching. But, I needed to provide at least some good content, considering I was gone for so long. But, maybe next chapter won't be so bad. (It probably will.) Anyways guys, thanks for reading! If you like the chapter, be sure to favorite and review! But anyways guys, thanks for reading, love you long time, and I'll see you guys later. BYE! :D**

**-PJLover03**


	14. Explanation Time( also known as Ch 12)

**Hello everybody! YEAH, it's me, PJ! Don't ask, I don't know I'm doing either. Actually I do! I'm here to thank you guys once again for your amazing support, because today, we hit over 1,000 views! YEAH! You guys are AMAZING! THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! And I know I haven't been updating very much, but I do have reason. My family and I are having some issues, so thats one. Another is that a certain friend of mine is having some of her own issues, so I'm trying to help her with that. ANOTHER THING, is that ANOTHER certain friend of mine is becoming a total douche-bag. For example. My school sells red and yellow carnations for Valentine's Day, red for romance and yellow for friendship, and if you buy one for someone, they deliver it to the person's homeroom. So I got him a yellow one. In the morning, when I asked him where the flower I got him was, he literally began to laugh nervously, the run away. He LITERALLY, RAN AWAY. So i've come to the conclusion that he either gave it away, or threw it away. Now, I wouldn't care if he was just some random dude. But I've known his for over 2 years now, so when this happened, I was honestly really sad and upset. So yeah. Lots of stuff. But I'm back, and with a surprise! I'm gonna have a poll up, asking what ship I should write a one-shot about. THERE WILL BE MANY OPTIONS, SO CHOOSE WISELY! But anyways guys, thanks for reading, love you long time, and I'll see you guys later. BYE!**

**-PJLover03**


	15. Quick Note

**Hey guys, it me, PJ, and I just wanted to let you guys know, YESTERDAY, March 7, WAS MY BIRTHDAY! YEAH! CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES, COME ON! But yeah. I turned 13. Hurray, an official teenager! Not that big of a deal actually. XD But yeah, that's about it...bye.**

**-PJLover03**


	16. Chapter 13

***walks into room with shame* Hey guys. I can't even tell you how sorry I am for leaving you all. So please, allow me to explain in a short explanation. Family problems, school stress, writer's block (yes, everyone gets it at some point), friend issues, ect. And to top it all off, I'm crushing HARD on this guy at my school, so yeah. But I'm here right now, and that's better than not being here at all. Now, I'm going to try to be constant with updates for this story, and if I'm not... is no 'If i'm not', anymore. I realized that I need to get my fucking priorities strait. And to be honest, you guys are more important than all the school stress and boy drama. So, without any further delay, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Ty's P.O.V**

I awoke to the wonderful aroma of what seemed to be pizza. The scent smelt so good and so familiar that for a second, I forgot about the situation that I was stuck in. But as I opened my eyes and got a sense of where I was, it all came back to me like an building crumbling to the floor, after years of being used and becoming worn down.

What I didn't expect to see was Blaze and Radha, sitting at the foot of my bed, laughing and having a good time while eating pizza. Just seeing them both smiling made an ghost of a grin appear on my face. And you can't blame me. We've been through some major shit lately, and there hasn't exactly been room for smiling and laughing, so it warmed my heart to see that they were finally able to find some time.

As I was watching them have a good time, I saw Radha glance over in my direction. Seeing that I didn't want to interrupt them, I tried to quickly lay back down and pretend I was still asleep, but instead ended up hitting my head on the headboard of my bed, And what did Radha do? She burst out laughing. I have such wonderful friends, don't I? And to top it off, Blaze turned to look and just ended up laughing as well. But I covered myself by pouting and looking up at them, trying to make the most innocent face I could muster. Hey, it worked. Well, it did on Radha. She began to go, 'awwww!', while Blaze just looked down at me with disapproval. She knows me too well.

Blaze grinned at me. "Well, looks like Sleeping Beauty has finally awoken from her 100 year sleep. Oh, by the way, welcome to 2115. People learned to live forever." At first I knew she was talking bullshit, but she look so serious that I almost fell for it. But when her and Radha starting laughing, I got the feeling that they were messing with me. Just a feeling though.

I sat up from the bed and was given an slice of pizza. As I was eating, Blaze looked at me me concerned. "Ty, I know you just got up, but can you tell me what you remember from before you passed out?" Suddenly the pizza didn't taste so good anymore. "We found some clues to where Sky could be", I started. "Then...then Sky's dad came, and I distracted him while you guys went to go get Radha's bat." My breathing became faster and faster. "And then...Sky's father almost convinced me to kill you and Radha. But you guys came back and knocked him out with the baseball bat. And then as we were walking home, I had a anxiety attack and blacked out." After I said that, both Blaze and Radha look confused and concerned. "Ty, what do you mean by, 'anxiety attack'?" I then mentally smacked myself. I knew I'd forgotten to tell them something. I sighed, then looked back at them. "Ever since the day Sky fell into a coma, and I had that breakdown, I was diagnosed with anxiety. They offered to give me medication for it, but I said no, because I didn't want to have to be drugged to be kept under control. So I learned to deal with it. But, every time something major happens to someone I love or care about, I get anxiety attacks. I start freaking out and begin to hyperventilate. Someone either needs to somehow calm me down or I black out. Simple as that." They both sighed, and Radha looked at me. "Look Ty, as much as I'm worried about you, we need to focus on getting Sky back. We're too close now to make any mistakes, no matter how big or little they are." I look down and mutter, "I'll try to keep it under control." Blaze lifts my chin up so I'm facing her. "I know you don't like to hear it", she starts. "But Radha's right. And think of it this way, when we find and save Sky, you won't need to worry anymore." Part of me wanted to just curl up on the floor and cry, but there was an even bigger part of me that was urging me to fight. Fight to get back what was mine. I felt determination flow through me as I looked at both of the girls and said, "So, what's our plan?"

* * *

**I know,it was short. But I really do need to put some more content out on here. So I apologize, and soon these will be longer. actually, the end of this story is coming near. But, for the final, like, 5-7 chapters, I will try to make them longer and more detailed. But anyways guys, thanks for reading! IF you like the, please favorite and review! But anyways guys, thanks for reading, love you long time,and I'll see you all later. BYE!**

**-PJLover03**


	17. Chapter 14

***runs into room* What is this, you ask? Another chapter of this story? If that's what you think it is, then you are correct! It's a little bit longer, and I'm gonna warn you. You might need a box of tissues at the end of this one. And probably a bit for the next one. You'll see what I mean in just a bit. Don't worry though! It's actually nothing bad. I just decided to tug at the strings of DA FEELZ, cause I'm a nice person like that. Anyways, with no more delay, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sky's P.O.V**

I woke up to pain. Pure pain. And where was it coming from, you might ask? It was coming from my ass. **_(I just realized how gross that sounded. Sorry guys!)_** It took me a few seconds to remember what had happened last night, but it came back to me. Every single gruesome detail. Wow, what a great way to start off your day. Remembering that you got raped the night before. I wonder if that's how strippers feel…...Never mind.

I saw my boxers and pants laying across the room, so I started to get up to go grab them, then fell back to the floor because of the pain I was in. So what did I do? I rolled. Yup. I rolled over to where they were. Desperate times call for not so desperate measures.

Once I'd dressed myself from the waist down, I attempted to stand again. And holy mother of god did it hurt like hell. But I dealt with the pain so that I could see what I could do to get out. But as I saw, I didn't need to do anything too drastic, because, for some odd reason, the door was open. I stared at it in amazement. _'Why would it be open?_', I thought to myself. _'Does he not remember that he has a person held captive here?'_ I shook myself out of the daze that I was in and slowly began to walk towards the open door, wondering if this was just a trap. I look all over for my father, but I couldn't see him anywhere. So, I walked out to find that the place he had been keeping me was the weird alleyway/abandoned room that was connected to the old Chinese restaurant. **_(I'm sorry, I had to)_** My dad was still no where to be seen, so I took a risk. I ran.

And I kept running, and running, and running, because that's all I could think to do, was to just run. My lower body hurt so badly because of last night, but I didn't care. I just so desperately wanted to get away from that place. But as I was running, one other thought went through my mind. Ty. This one thought caused me to stop. "I need to get to Ty", I muttered. I turned in a circle to get a feeling at where I was, and I gasped in disbelief. I was right in front of my house.

**Ty's P.O.V**

"So, what's our plan?", I asked the girls. They looked at each other and shrugged. "We didn't think of one while you were asleep.", Blaze told me. "We kinda just ate pizza." I facepalmed at that. Right now they were just telling me to suck it up and get a hold of myself, when they have nothing planned when I actually do. Go figure.

I sighed. "Alright, so then let's make one." The girls nodded,telling me they were open to suggestion. "Okay so, we already have a good idea on where Sky is, so let's do this. We're gonna have to go and look when we know Sky's father won't be around. The best time to do this would be during the day, considering when we went to his house in the morning, he was there. But, after what we did to him, we may want to go heavily armed." Radha decided to speak up at this point. "Oh, my uncle has a gunshop, so we can get some guns from there.", she said excitedly. "He also sells bullet proof vests!" I gaped at her. "Um, Radha, can I ask you something?" She looked up at me. "Why didn't you mention this before?" She looked down again. "Oh shit", she muttered. I think I was broken at this point because I started laughing really hard for an really long time. I guess the other girls were broken too,cause they started laughing with me. I guess we were all tired of all the serious stuff that had been going on for the past 2 months. We just wanted a break.

Once we were done being insane, I continued where I left off in the plan. "Alright, so we kinda know how prepared we need to be, but we also need to know what to do once we have Sky." "I was thinking that if he's not there, just to take Sky and run.", Blaze said. "but, if he is there, then we outnumber him, yet he may have some hidden strength inside him, so we'll have to be careful. We just have to have hope." I looked down at the floor. "Yep. Always have hope.", I muttered. I looked up when I heard a knocking at the door. The girls looked at me, confused. I shrugged, and walked towards the door. I unlocked the door and opened it. The girls gasped. I could only stare at who was in front of me. And I could only say one thing. "Sky."

* * *

**YAY! SKY'S BACK! HURRAY! This actually isn't how I planned the chapter, but I like this way better than the other way I was gonna do it! The other way involves more waiting, and I couldn't keep writing filler chapters. So, yeah. But anyways guys, thanks for reading! If you like the chapter, and I know you did, be sure to favorite and review! But anyways guys, thanks for reading, love you long time, and I'll see you guys later. BYE BYE! :D  
**

**-PJLover03**


	18. A REAL Explanation (also known as Ch15)

**Alright, I've got a LOT of explaining to do. First off, hi. I know, I know, I haven't been updating as much as I promised, or as much as I SHOULD be, but allow me to explain. First off, I had to make a very hard decision of my electives next year for 8th grade. I currently have Orchestra and Piano, but I had to drop Piano so I could take Pre-Algebra. So yeah, that sucks. I would've been in honors next year, but oh well. I love Orchestra more. So yeah. Next is basically just family problems. Not gonna go into details there. Sorry. NEXT, is my crush that I've been hinting at recently. Let me just put it this way. LOVE HURTS SO BADLY! It's getting to the point to where it physically hurts to see him and know were just friends. EHHH! Not only that, I have U.I.L (A competition thing) with him every morning, so that is amazing yet horrific at the same time. And the last thing is that I only have like 18 more days of school, so I'm trying to finish it off so I can come back and make chapters! So those are the reasons why I haven't been updating. But don't worry, it'll be back to normal soon. Thanks guys.**

**-PJLover03**


	19. I'm Back

**Okay, here we go again. I'm just gonna be strait up, I've been out of school for about 3 weeks. MY mom just decided not to pay for the internet, so I couldn't update. So, I tried to bargain with her. To get the internet back, I had to WEAR A DRESS to a family party. I DESPISE DRESSES. But I did it for you all. Alright, now that that's done with, expect some more updates now that I have internet. Anyways, that's it. BYE!**

**-PJLover03**


	20. Chapter 16

***runs into room* OMG I'M BACK! Quick explanation time. My mom decided I was obsessed with internet and removed it. Life sucked. School started. Busy. Got internet back. YAY! NEW CHAPTER! READ! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Ty's P.O.V**

I immediately ran up to Sky and held him close, the girls following in my actions. I held him so close I'm sure that I was cutting off any oxygen that he could get. I heard him chuckle and say, "I wish I could hug you guys, but my hands are kinda tied up to back." I pull my arms away from him and look at his back to see that he's right. His hands are tied with an thick rope so tightly I''m afraid that all of the blood circulation is being cut off. My head snaps towards Blaze and Radha. "Someone go get a knife", I say, surprised at how commanding I sounded. Both of this immediately run off towards the kitchen.

When they leave I envelope myself into hugging him again. "I missed you so, SO much.", I whisper to him. He sighs and says, "I know. My dad told me what happened at my old house." I shivered. Of course he would know, considering his father is the one who kidnapped him in the first place. "I'm sorry", I mumbled. He pulled away and looked at me. "Why are you sorry?", he asked. I feel myself shaking and reply, "I'm sorry because knowing you, you were probably worried about me worrying about you. Because I couldn't keep myself together." I sighed angrily. "Your dad probably didn't help, considering he knew how much I missed you." I looked away. I felt so ashamed of myself for admitting this, most likely making him feel guilty when it's in no way his fault. "Ty, look at me", Sky says, using a soft yet commanding tone. I try to continue to stare at the wall, but he moves to where he's in my line of vision. "Ty, you shouldn't feel sorry for how you were reacting to the situation." His stare hardens as I see him clench his fist together. "If anything, my father should be the one who's sorry for putting you and &amp; through all of this." I sighed. "I know, I know, I just feel awful for making you worry." Sky chuckles. "Then maybe you know how I felt about you while I was there." I give him a small smile, and pull him into another hug. "I think what the problem is is that we love each other too much." Sky laughed, and mumbled into my ear, "I think I'm okay with that problem." I laugh, then subconsciously begin to lean in. I see that he's started to do the same, and I close the distance between us.

It's been so long since I've seen Sky, and I feel so desperate, but when I hear the few words come out of his mouth, I know I wasn't alone. "You saved me again.

* * *

**I know it was REALLY SHORT, but I'm going to make an ACTUAL promise. I'm going to be pumping out these kinda short chapters DAILY. Yep, you heard right, DAILY. All the way until the story ends. BOOM! And one I finished this, I'll work on He's coming for Me a LOT MORE, and then, plan for the third story in this "franchise". Oh, and before I go, one thing. I've noticed I mainly do Minecraft and Percy Jackson stuff. And I've been thinking. You guys wanna see some Gravity Falls content on here? :) POLL ON MY PROFILE SOON! But anyways guys, thanks for reading! If you like the chapter, be sure to favorite and review! But anyways guys, thanks for reading, love you long time, and I'll see you later. BYE!**

**-PJLover03**


	21. Chapter 17

***walk into the room* Hey guys! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE DAILY! Yep, I am going to make time to write this daily. Actually once you read this, I'm probably already working on the next chapter. But enough of my rambling, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Sky's P.O.V**

I broke away from Ty, smiling. TO say that I was happy to be back was an understatement. I was ecstatic to see Radha, BLaze and Ty again. Mostly Ty. Actually, really mainly Ty.

Speaking of Blaze and Radha, they both walked back into the room, holding an REALLY big and sharp looking knife. So big I actually shrunk back a bit. Radha looked at me with a bit of a irritated look. "Are you serious?", she asked. Do you really think we're gonna hurt you?"

Blaze put an hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, dude. He literally just came back from being held hostage, so of course he's gonna be a bit on edge." Radha laughed nervously, and looked at me. "Oh yeah", she said, still chuckling nervously. "Sorry, Sky." I gave her a small smile to let her know it was okay.

Once they removed the rope from my wrists, they all embraced my into a very big, yet very painful huf, which I could now return. Giving a little laugh, I said, "Alright alright, I missed you guys too. Now, unless you guys want to break my ribs, I would recommend lessing your grip on the hug." Worried, they all let go and started to apologize. I laughed, then began to smell the air. "Is that pizza I smell?"

And there we were. Sitting on the couch, eating pizza, just having a good time. It actually felt really weird, doing something normal. Actually thinking about it, none of us have actually done anything normal since the first incident with my dad. It felt...weird. A good weird, but still weird.

As we continued to eat, Blaze looked at me and asked the one question I'd wished they'd never ask. She looked up from her pizza, set her gaze on me, and said, "Sky, I know this isn't something you really want to talk about, but I feel like I should ask." By now, both Ty and Radha were looking straight at me. Seeming to have no other choice, I answered, "Alright, what do you need to ask?" Blaze shifted in her seat. "Well….While you were being held captive by your dad, did he?..." She sighed, then looked up at me again. "Did he do anything to hurt you?"

I looked at all of them, terrified to tell them about what happened. But then I realized that, as much as I don't like it, I owe it to them to tell them what happened to me while I was there. I sighed. "You guys aren't gonna like what I'm gonna tell you, but just, please don't freak out. Not till the end at least." Even though they looked unhappy about it, they nodded in agreement. And so it began.

"When I first woke up, I was in this room, alleyway type thing, my hands tied down. He was there, and he beat me, mercilessly. To the point where, I couldn't even talk because he'd punched me in the throat so many times." I gulped. This already was going horrible, but I had to continue. "Then, the next day, he tried to choke me and said once more that my mother's death was my fault." My god, am I really explaining this in a casual manner? What on earth is wrong with me.

Oh, and it gets better. Here's the part where I have to tell them I was raped. "And um, one more thing", I started. "I um, may or may not have been…." Silence. How am I gonna tell them? They'll freak out! They'll go ballistic!

Radha shook my shoulders. "Been what?!", she asked, frantic. I sigh, and look at the floor. "I was raped."

* * *

**And there it is. The big, 'I was raped', bomb. Don't worry, you guys will find out what happens soon. Other than that, about the Gravity Falls FanFiction, THE POLL IS UP! I will be talking votes up until August 28th, Midnight Mountain Time! So be sure to vote for your fanfiction! But anyways guys, thanks for reading! If you like the chapter, be sure to favorite ad review! But anyways guys, thanks for reading, love you long time, and I'll see you guys later. BYE!**

**-PJLover03**


	22. Chapter 18

***walk into the room* Hey guys! Are you ready for another chapter! Now, quick heads up. This one is actually REALLY SHORT! But I have a question. Would you guys like me to continue short chapters or start doing long ones again. LET ME KNOW! Anyways, enough of my rambling. ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Ty's P.O.V**

Shock. That's all I felt as Sky told us what happened. How could he say this so casually? Is that how used he is to this kind of stuff?

The shock quickly retreated from my body, and was replaced by anger. How could his father do this to him for so long, and not just from recent events, from his ENTIRE LIFE, and GET AWAY WITH IT?! At this point, I was seriously considering slapping a deaf kid or something. **(I love you if you get the reference. But kids, don't slap deaf people.)**

I took a shaky breath. Realization hit me again just to remind me that he said he was raped. Raped, for god's sake, by his own father! I put my head in my hands, and choked back a sob. I guess they were talking, cause when I did this, I could feel all eyes turn to me, and felt a hand on my shoulder. "Ty, are you okay?", Blaze asked me, no louder than a whisper. I looked up at all of them, and saw that Sky was close to tears. I sighed. "I'm not mad at you Sky. It's just….when I hear that you can say what he did to you, strained, yet so casual at the same time, THAT'S what makes me upset. And it's not your fault." I clench my hands tight. "It's your father's fault.", I say through gritted teeth. Blaze gripped my shoulder. "You gonna be okay, Ty?" She asked me as she rubbed circles into my back, trying to calm me down. But I was on a roll.

I stood up, exhaling. "No, I'm not gonna be okay", I snapped. "Not until I know that this guy gets what he deserves for all that he's done to us." I look at Sky, and he's crying now. "For all that he did to you", I whisper. I walk over to Sky, kneel down, and wrap my arms around him. He did the same and began to sob into my chest. In my attempt to comfort him, I whisper, "Don't worry, Sky. He's not gonna hurt you anymore. And I'm gonna make sure of it."

* * *

**I know, it's short. Very short, for that matter. But this is what I promised. Short chapters until this story ends. And sadly, this story will be ending soon. But don't worry! After I finish this, I can work on He's Coming for Me, and possibly, if you want it, a third book in this series. You gotta let me know though, cause if I get no feedback I'm gonna presume that nobody wants another installment to this series. Anyways guys, thanks for reading! If you like the chapter, be sure to favorite and review! Anyways guys, thanks for reading, love you long time, and I'll see you guys later. Bye!**

**-PJLover03**


	23. Important Authors Note

** Hey guys, it's me, PJ. Look, I'm just gonna get to it, as I'm not one to sugar coat things. This story, sadly, no longer going to be continued. I know this seems kinda obvious as I haven't updated in about a year or so, but I still have some people asking about this story, so there it is. As for why I haven't updated, let's just say it was because I was greatly discouraged by some large factors, and because I just lost the inspiration to continue to write. But I've realized that there's always going to be someone who is better than me, but no matter what, I need to be proud of the work I make. So, will I ever update again? Probably. I just need some ideas on what to write about. But hopefully soon, I'll have another story out, one that I'll stick to. Anyways, I've rambled on long enough. Thanks to those who have stuck with me even without me updating, love you long time, and I'll see you in the next story, whenever that may be.**

**-PJLover03**


End file.
